


Cena dočasnosti

by Izvin



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Ambition, Arguing, Audacious, Evening, Except these two are not so different, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Nerdiness, Opposites Attract, Wealth, relationship vs goals
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Aféra je v plnom prúde, Asriel premýšľa nad svojimi možnosťami a Stelmaria má na jeho úvahy vyhranený názor.Pre tých, čo sú neoboznámení s predlohou... V danom svete majú ľudia časť svojej osobnosti (ten hlas, čo sa s nami v hlave zvykne hádať) zhmotnenú v podobe hovoriaceho zvieraťa - démona. Jeho podoba dosť vypovedá o povahe daného človeka.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cena dočasnosti

**Asriel**

Šerým večerom sa vznáša jantárové svetlo a luxusný lesk brúseného skla, drahých kovov a lešteného dreva. Najviac sa však jagá ona. Kadere hladké, povzbudzujúce k dotyku ako hodváb dráždivo priliehajúci k jej telu, ako hrejivo zlatistá srsť jej démona. Kontrast k striebru jeho snežného leoparda.

Má teplo v úsmeve a prívetivom pohľade sľubujúcom aj nejakú tú páľavu. A pritom je tak studená, hotový hodinový stroj ako tie, o ktorých napísala knihu, poháňané zlomyseľnými duchmi. Smrť by bola dôveryhodnejší spoločník. Vidí za jej fasádu, no stále ho prekvapuje, stále je preň tak trocha cudzinkou. Ktorá z tých zbraní je ostrejšia, jej sladká chlácholivá nádhera, alebo nepoddajné inovatkou pokryté jadro?

Záhada hodná bližšieho skúmania a on sa naň podujme rád, pretože rád pobýva v arktickej krajine a rád dobýva jej tajomstvá, súperí s ňou, on, čo zvonka azda pripomína chladný tvrdý kameň, ale srší ohňom. Perfektný kontrast, dokonalá komplementarita, pretože jeden s druhým udržia krok a kráčajú tým istým smerom a mohli by sa navzájom zraniť, ale o to zaujímavejšie je to opojné rotovanie v čoraz tesnejšom kruhu, priľnievanie, ako Rusakove častice, éterický Prach k živej Hmote.

Pred chvíľou sa o nich zhovárali, rozpletajúc objavy a dilemy a zmotávajúc nové závery. Hotový les možností s touto ženou. Vzal by si ju, keby už nebola vydatá. To by samozrejme mohol byť len dočasný stav... Stelmaria nakrčí ňufák a podráždene švihne chvostom.

"Ani o tom nepremýšľaj, Asriel. Vieš do akej šlamastiky by sme sa mohli dostať? Čo by potom bolo s našimi plánmi?"

"Čo by s nimi bolo? Poradili by sme si. Vždy si poradíme."

Každé slovo myslí vážne. Snežná leopardica prevráti oči.

"Iste, ale ovdovelá Marisa za tie komplikácie nestojí."

"Čo ja viem, keď ťa jej opičiak škrabká za ušami, zvykneš mať iný názor."

Pobavenie nad rozčúlením jeho démona však netrvá dlho.

"A čo myslíš, aký bude jej názor, keď odpraceš Coultera? Je to kariéristka a veľa ťaží z postu manželky ministra. Nehovoriac o možných dôsledkoch odhalenia. Ešte ich stratíme. Opovážlivosť si odlož na inokedy."

"Ako myslíš."

Povzdychne a viac už sa o tom nezhovárajú, pretože Marisa s Ozymandiasom za pätami je späť v miestnosti a hodváb skĺzava z iskrivej pokožky a šikovné čierne prsty načrú do svetlej srsti.

O deväť mesiacov a niečo odkladanie opovážlivosti skončilo. Ich dcéra ďaleko prevyšovala riziko. Stelmaria však mala pravdu. Dočasne.


End file.
